


图书馆奇妙夜（后续）

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	图书馆奇妙夜（后续）

黄仁俊是市图书馆的管理员，大学是图书档案管理学专业，毕业后没什么特别想干的，就选了市图，当条咸鱼，自己业余还开了个二手书店。

书店经营得有点起色，铺面不大，还匀了一个小里间给看书的人喝咖啡吃甜点。

市图的班都是半天的班次，同一个管理组的另一位姐姐最近怀孕了，跟他换了早班班次，所以他最近都是晚班，于是二手书店也改在早上开门。

喜欢来他这里看书喝咖啡的客人知道他改了开店时间，有一些也改成早上来喝咖啡。

但是今天没有开门。

原因是他昨晚同初次见面的419打炮对象厮混到凌晨四点，迷迷糊糊说了自己家的位置，最后是被人抱着回家的。

现在这位高鼻梁小哥正窝在他胸腔前睡得香甜。黄仁俊低头看着小哥头顶的发旋和他鸦睫下的青黑眼圈，不知道在想些什么。

比体温略高的鼻息总是很凑巧地喷在他被咬坏了的乳头上，令他难堪。

不是没有过混乱的夜生活，但是像这样爽过之后全身上下没有好地方的情况还是头一回。只是略为意外的，跟不知道姓名的一夜情对象打炮，契合度却高得不像话。果然捡到的总是好吃的。

他被对方以一种极度缺乏安全感的需索姿势抱着，莫名萌生了不存在的一丝母性，很仁慈地在自己醒过之后没有推开他。

其实很想去开店。哪个商人不图利。

李帝努终于醒来，黏黏糊糊地张嘴又咬上他乳尖。他衔在齿间轻轻地磨，黄仁俊倒吸一口冷气拍他后脑勺：“醒了就赶紧给我起来，别玩了！”

李帝努松口起身，往上挪了一下，整个人直接趴在他身上，下身的硬热杵在他腿心不安分地磨起来。

图书管理员先生后来还是被扒了裤子抱到洗手间，一边刷牙一边撅着屁股挨操。

李帝努看着镜子里的眼睛，对他交换了姓名：“我叫李帝努。昨天看到你工牌了，黄仁俊，对么。”

黄仁俊嗯嗯啊啊地应他，后面的人坏心眼地磨他前列腺，害的他差点把漱口液吞下去。李帝努想接吻，可刷好牙的黄仁俊不让，问他：“唔啊......你还要多久才射啊，我想尿......”  
李帝努的心真的是蔫儿坏的，他说，“尿啊，就这么尿，我给你扶着。”

黄仁俊要疯，憋着晨尿不知道自己是要射还是要尿，性子上来不管不顾，索性闭着眼对着马桶，挨着李帝努一顿猛操，对方扶着他翘得一直在流腺液的阴茎对准马桶，带着他一起到了。

李帝努撤退不及，射了满满一股在他后穴深处。

黄仁俊酣畅淋漓尿完，李帝努还插在他肠穴里。他瘫倒在身后的人墙上，不轻不重地给了对方一手肘，“你最好没病。不然我鲨你全家。”

李帝努听出黄仁俊的默许，也不退出来，高高兴兴地把人提溜起来，抱在自己脚背上站好，下巴搭在对方肩上狎昵地说：“我没病，我也不跟人乱搞。”

他压低声音小心翼翼地问：“我只想搞你这一个。好不好？”

黄仁俊突然有种捡到流浪犬的感觉，还是那种十分忠诚的大型犬种，一旦认主丢都丢不掉。他说，“当炮友可以，但是你不能做太多次。我吃不消。”

李帝努笑到眼睛都眯没了，他咬住黄仁俊喉结，又吸又舔，“不多不多，我会让你舒服的，你不舒服了我们就不做了好不好。”

 

同居没几天，他知道了李帝努是附近T大的博士生，刚完成一个课题最近在休息，对方早把博弈论倒背如流，看到他第一眼就有所图，借书只是幌子。同居头几天，他也知道了对方有多重欲，玩起花样来根本不分场合。做爱的时候他脑子里常常想起最近刷微博看到的一个理论，说是高智商的人性欲旺盛，他以前不信，现在却因身体力行的验证不得不信。

早上来店里喝咖啡的人不少，他雇了一个咖啡师做咖啡，自己在收银台收费。来来往往的人那么多，他却坐在门口书架后的高脚凳上被李帝努玩到几近虚脱。

那么高的人窝在收银台的桌肚子下给他口交，刚开始只是正儿八经地舔，后来便直接踢掉高脚凳，蹲在他腿间咬他后穴。

他喘得不行，偏偏来结账的人越来越多，大家赶着去上班，看他脸色潮红以为他生病，大部分的人都很友好地叫他：“身体不行就关门一天嘛。”

他只能虚咳着应起来：“咳咳，对，最近贪凉，空调吹得猛了些。”

李帝努似乎是不爱听他说场面话，或者只是不爱听他对别人软声说话，便往他后穴加了几根手指，又不怀好意地悉数按在腺眼上。

“啊......”黄仁俊咬不住呻吟声，眼眶里盛满春泉，泪眼婆娑地加快手上点单动作。

李帝努佝着身子钻到收银台后面的小房间里，转身站起身子装作刚从里面出来的样子，把刚被自己踢走的高脚凳推到黄仁俊屁股后，让他坐下。

黄仁俊还在帮客人点单，李帝努调高他座椅，站在他背后，仅解开裤拉链，便压着他的腰将穴眼露出来，然后将硬挺送入刚被扩张好的温软后穴。

黄仁俊猝不及防，压不住呻吟，叫了出来——“啊！”。

客人被吓到，他只好圆道：“......刚忘了交代这位新来的店员一些事了，突然才想起来......你瞧我这记性。”

李帝努站着，下身变本加厉地挺动。收银台的木架子高，客人只看到店主站得摇摇晃晃的，点单的手也一直在抖动，可他身后的新店员却无动于衷，冷眼旁观。

一副冷酷得不近人情的样子。

黄仁俊几近要射却不忘演戏，“客人点单的时候记得要询问一些个人口味的要求，冰量糖度等。”

“嗯，冰量。”李帝努嘴上应他，插在对方体内的阴茎更热情地回应他。

终于没有人再来点单，黄仁俊弓着身子靠在李帝努身前，承着他一次一次的顶弄。李帝努按着他胯骨每一次都尽根而入，黄仁俊被入得有些过了，紧咬着的下唇生生被咬出血来，李帝努从后方扳过他的头来接吻时，尝到他嘴里的铁锈味，竟生生停了下来，将阴茎抽了出来。

他拿了黄仁俊搭在一旁的外套围住了下半身，走开了。

黄仁俊不明所以，突然空虚，一时间也不知道要不要把裤子穿起来。

不到半分钟李帝努又回来了，手上拿着一杯冰块。

他低头叼住一块，抬起黄仁俊的下巴给他渡过去，“好好含着，不许咬嘴唇。”

黄仁俊心生一丝感动，李帝努又叼了几块，托在手上，黄仁俊不解，仰头看向后方，李帝努也低头回应他的视线，就这么注视着他，把手上的冰块一颗一颗全都塞到后穴里。

“呜呜——”黄仁俊被冰得眼泪刷地掉下来，大颗大颗的泪珠从很高的地方落下，以非常大的重力势能打在地上，破裂飞溅。

李帝努把自己阴茎插回去，感受黄仁俊因冰冷而绞紧的后穴，强忍射意，顶着那几块冰抽插起来。

冰块刚放进去时的触感过于冰冷，可凉过了却热辣起来。黄仁俊受不住，只好趴在桌面上小声地抽噎。

冰消，中出。

黄仁俊射得桌肚下都是他精液，李帝努却没事人儿一样拔出阴茎，拿出不知道什么时候准备的肛塞堵住后穴，附在他身后压低声音要求他：“宝贝儿，我回学校一趟，一会儿你快关店的时候我接你到图书馆上班。”

黄仁俊抽噎得厉害，一时竟止不住，眼尾睫羽上挂着泪珠将落未落，任谁看了都是不舍的样子，李帝努心生恻隐，哄他：“别哭，晚上再给你。”

 

“我知道有凉快的地方。你肯定会喜欢。”

“滚！”

 

fin.


End file.
